Episode 2012 (26th September 1995)
Plot Dave and Kathy are sneaking a quick kiss when Betty walks in. She notices Kathy's engagement ring straightaway and congratulates them. Nellie and Zak are not speaking. She is going to Holdgate's funeral. Tina has spent another night with Terry. She teases him about his fitness. He asks her if she wants to be the unofficial landlady of The Woolpack while Alan is away. Kim presses Dave for an answer. Betty is quick to spread the news about the engagement. She claims that they wanted her to be the first to know. Tina winds Betty up by making a snotty comment about being engaged. Linda is late for work as she had a doctors appointment. Chris is still sulking about Rachel working at The Woolpack. Alan is dishing out orders to Terry. He is worried about the staff that Terry is planning to employ while he is away. Nellie arrives back from the funeral. Kathy calls round and tells Chris about her engagement. He is surprised that she is getting tied down so quickly. Nellie makes eyes at Eric in The Woolpack. Both Ned and Biff are pleased for Dave. Linda seems preoccupied. She telephones her doctor and asks for the results of her test. Following the call she is upset, but Zoe does not seem to notice. Zak and Nellie are still arguing. Alan is dressed up for dinner at the Weirs'. Before he leaves, he mentions to Terry that he thinks Tina has a crush on him. Terry acts surprised and flattered. Chris is round at Home Farm. He is telling Frank about Kathy and Dave's engagement. Kim is so shocked that she drops a bottle of gin on the floor. She makes an excuse to leave the room. Chris mentions to Frank that Kim is a bit uptight. Frank blames the fact that they both attended Holdgate's funeral as he was one of Frank's tenant farmers. He thinks that it has made Kim more aware of their age difference. Alan is enjoying a meal at Weir Hall with Danny, Vanessa and Libbis. Linda bursts in and announces that she is pregnant. Kim telephones Dave at Kathy's and demands that he meet her straightaway. Lady Weir accuses Linda of goldigging and being an immature little tramp. Alan defends her and tells Vanessa that he no longer wants to be friends. He takes a very distressed Linda home. Kim is furious with Dave and slaps him. He tries to explain, but as they are talking she pushes him against Kathy's intercom. Kathy picks up the phone and hears the conversation between Kim and Dave. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler *Libbis Foster-Cuthbert - Beatrice Aidin Locations *The Old School Tearooms - Interior, flat and exterior *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn *Unknown cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Yard and sitting room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Mill Cottage - Sitting room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Garden *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Weir Hall - Grounds and interior *Church Lane Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes